Amour éternel? Ou pas
by HopePuckerman
Summary: Et si des personnes gentilles/honnêtes/mignonnes étaient faites pour s'assembler avec des personnes ténébreuses/manipulatrices/sublimes?  Alice Gray x Damon Salvatore


- Maman? Lâcha ma sœur.

Je tourna la tête vers celle-ci tout en essayant de chercher quelle invention elle allait encore sortir, et je la trouvais scotchée à la vitre de notre petite voiture essayant de voir quelque chose à l'extérieur. Peine perdue , la nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures et les lampadaires avaient vraiment l'air d'avoir lâchés ce coin-ci de la ville.

- Oui ma chérie ?

- C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

- Jade.. Soupirait mon père. Sois un peu patiente, dans moins de cinq minutes on y est!

Je me demandais vraiment à quoi ressemblait notre maison?

Les pièces plutôt spacieuses ou étroites ?

Et est-ce qu'il y aurait au moins un dressing ? Si non, il allait falloir que je demande à papa d'ajouter des étagères..

- Papa est-ce que

- On est arrivés ! Me coupait-il.

Jade bondit de la voiture. Tandis que je sortais en notant dans un coin de ma tête d'accepter de prendre la pose pipi la prochaine fois qu'on ferait rouler notre Citroën plus de cinq heures.

Et lorsque je m'apprêtais à poser un pied dans _ma_ maison, j'entendis crier :

- J'ai choisis ma chambre !

Là, je venais de me faire avoir par une gamine de 12ans.

- Désolée ma puce , il fallait être plus rapide du moins si c'était possible de l'être.. Me dit ma mère

- Et du coup c'est laquelle ma chambre ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à choisir entre celles qui restent, elles sont toutes les deux à l'étage, l'une première porte à gauche et l'autre tout au fond dernière porte à droite. M'expliqua t-elle toyt en faisant bouger ses mains.

- Ok. Répondis-je lassée.

Lorsque je montais au premier je pus enfin regarder la première chambre, en affaires il y avait le strict minimum -les autres n'étant pas encore arrivées- , et la pièce disposait d'une fenêtre large située du côté de la route , d'une salle de bain voisine que je devrais sûrement partager avec Jade :faute d'emplacement , d'un balcon et de murs tous blancs.

Je chercha la porte de la deuxième pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour finir par la trouver derrière les cartons de déménagement, sa peinture n'avait pas l'air d'être en bon état. Le mur sur laquelle elle était par conte lui semblait avoir été repeint à neuf il n'y a pas longtemps. Je rentra à l'intérieur et fus surprise m'attendant à voir à peu près la même pièce que celle d'avant, sauf que là un mur -celui de droite- était peint en un bleu nuit ,celui de gauche lui était resté blanc tandis qu'au milieu une grande baie vitrée dominait (remplaçant un mur) et donnant une vue sur une forêt disons..: très verte.

Crevée par le décalage horaire et n'ayant aperçus de lit que dans l'autre chambre, je revenais sur mes pas et me couchais toute habillée.

Le lendemain passa très vite. Tout d'abord les voisins étaient venus nous souhaiter la bienvenue avec quelques amis à eux, je n'y avais pas trop fait attention, absorbée à la tache difficile de disposition de photos dans ma chambre (de ma meilleure amie , de ma famille, de paysages ,d'anciens _amis_ et d'autres) sur le mur blanc histoire qu'il n'y ait plus trop de.. blanc justement. Au cas où vous n'auriez toujours pas visualisé(e) la pièce, le fait est que j'avais fini par déballer mes affaires dans la chambre à la grande baie vitrée.

Un lit deux places était collé contre le mur peint en bleu , j'avais découvert une porte qui menait à _ma _salle de bain. Le mur vierge était recouvert de photos -expliquer ci dessus-. J'avais fait installer la connexion internet puis ma chaîne hi-fi , ma_ petite _télé sur ma commode, mon rocking-chair , ma _grande_ armoire cette pièce étant bien trop _haute_ nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de mal à la faire passer, pour finir j'avais abaissé les stores. Pourtant quand je me levais le surlendemain, ceux-ci était remontés , la baie.v. était légèrement ouverte ,un homme était devant moi et.. attendez, un homme est devant moi ?

Je réouvris les yeux -que je venais de refermer trop éblouie par le soleil- instantanément et me traita mentalement de folle, sérieusement, si je me mets à halluciner maintenant; ça va encore moins le faire que d'habitude..

_**Bienvenue à Mystic Falls Alice**_


End file.
